


Shaving Cream

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Mrs Captain [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After deciding to get rid of his beard, Steve gives your two sons a lesson on how to shave and celebrates some good news.





	Shaving Cream

Steven’s legs were hanging while he sat on the bathroom counter, watching his father with a concentrated expression that mirrored his own, and you couldn’t contain your smile when Sebastian offered him the trimmer.

“Okay, boys, you’re ready?” he looked at the two of them. “There is no way back.”

“Yes, sir!” Sebastian said with an excited voice.

The beard was saying goodbye.

“Okay, let’s do it,” he reached out, picking up the object and plugging it before raising his voice. “Honey, do you have anything to say?”

You chuckled. As much as he looked  _hot_ with the beard, you knew it was the one thing left from the hardest time of his life – he even called it depression beard for the first time you were alone when he came back –, and had agreed with him that it was a good idea shaving it, especially now you were trying to have a 3rd child.

You heard the trimmer being turned on and raised your head, walking to the bathroom to see a big piece of his beard falling in the sink. Where it stood, you could already see his skin light showing under it.

“Say bye-bye beard,” he joked.

“Bye-bye beard!” your boys echoed.

You smiled. Steve was a great father, a hesitant one, but a great one. Back in his time as a kid, he never met his father. Joseph had died months before he was born during the 1st world war and his mother – Sarah – had to raise him alone. He was always afraid of messing things up, but that never stopped him from trying hard.

When he was done with the trimmer, your husband unplugged it and digitised it before taking his shaving razor from the locked cabinet – the one you used to keep pills and dangerous stuff away from the kids -, offering two plastic version for the two kids by his side and helping Steve turn to look in the mirror.

“Now,” he put his razor down, away from them, and held the shaving cream in his hand. “That’s shaving cream. I’m gonna spread this over where my beard grows.”

At that moment, you didn’t resist and pulled your phone from your pocket, filming the scene before you.

“That’s it,” he praised the two boys as he did the same as him. “You’re ready.”

You giggled. Your sons’ faces were covered in white shaving cream, and they followed their dad through each step of shaving, and when your husband raised his face he was nice and clean like the day you’ve met. He helped the kids with a smile on his face, and then applied just the right amount of aftershave before doing the same to their face.

Stevie giggled when he picked him up and the three turned to face you with big smiles on their face.

“So,” Steve raised his chin. “What do you think?”

“I think it deserves a picture,” you raised your phone again, snapping a couple of photos before walking to your man. “And that you look very handsome, Mister Rogers.”

“Well, thank you, Mrs Rogers,” he lowered his head and kissed your lips gently.

“Ew!” your kids exclaimed.

“Daddy, stop!” Stevie complained;

“That’s disgusting!” Sebastian agreed.

“Yeah, let’s see if you’ll have the same opinion when you are a teen,” you rolled your eyes. “Okay, come on, everyone, bedtime. Tomorrow is a school day.”

They whined but didn’t try to stop the two of you walked them to their rooms. A bedtime story and a song later, you left Sebastian’s room on your tiptoes, meeting Steve just on the way inside your room.

“How much did it take?” you closed the door.

“Three songs and the story about how we met,” he sat down. “He’s in that phase.”

You just smiled, sitting down on the bed.

“Stevie asked about the new baby,” he told you. “He asked me when is she coming.”

You arched him an eyebrow.

“She?” you took off your shirt and pants, looking around for the old college shirt you had left somewhere and smiled when you finally found it, putting it on.

“Well, we already have two boys,” he reminded you, laying spread on the bed. “You are outnumbered.”

You shook your head, sitting on his hips and making him lick his lips.

“Up to it?” he moved his hands to your legs, caressing the skin gently.

“Not now,” you covered them with yours. “I actually have something to tell you.”

He waited in silence for the news, looking intrigued, and you bit your lip.

“I’m officially on my off-duty period.”

He frowned.

“Really? I didn’t think you would take your days off before July,” he laced your fingers. “I thought we would take a few days off with the kids then.”

“We still can,” you giggled. “Those are not my vacations.”

Steve frowned more.

“It’s just that,” you played with his long digits. “It’s not safe to go out and fight anymore for a couple of months. I can’t teleport or… You know, any big thing that would put us at risk.”

He stared at your face for a couple of seconds and the opened his lips just the slightest.

“Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?”

You nodded with a laugh and, in an instant, Steve had you underneath him and was laying several kisses on your face.

“When did you find out?”

“This morning,” you smiled openly. “The systems detected a change on my hormone levels and I did a blood test to be sure.”

He cupped your cheeks enthusiastically, kissing your lips kindly.

“That is amazing,” he affirmed. “Thank you so so much.”

You smiled, kissing him back, and he crawled his way down until he was facing your stomach.

“Now you,” he whispered your nonexisting bump. “I’m gonna do everything right this time. I’ll be here every step of the way.”

He kissed your skin softly and smiled when he saw you looking down at him, this time speaking to the two of you.

“I promise.”


End file.
